Planes Indecorosos
by artemisaZombie
Summary: Iron Clock no puede dejar de pensar en lo bueno que esta Kazu justo después de que Kogarasumaru venció a Behimoth, así que le invita a una discoteca, con un plan oculto tratará de hacerlo suyo pasen y lean :D


Los personajes de Air Gear no me pertenecen ( desgraciadamente ;_; o sino ya verían lo que es bueno) solo los utilizo para entretener :D

Air Gear / Iron Clock x Kazuma One Shot

Planes indecorosos 

Después de que le conoció durante la pelea en el cubo entre Behimoth y Kogarasumaru, no podía dejar de pensar en él, era su tipo de presa definitivamente y al perder debía someterse ante los deseos de su señor ganador ¿correcto?

Los pensamientos de Iron respecto al "stealth" eran todos acerca de hacerle suyo, le había parecido increíblemente hermoso pero fuerte, por lo que si te confiabas de su rostro aniñado terminarías mal. Se puso uno de sus habituales trajes formales, dispuesto a salir y tratar de encontrarse con el rubio como toda una _"coincidencia". _Este era _el plan_: caminar hasta el lugar donde habitualmente el entrenaba para toparse con él, cruzar un par de palabras y cuando estuvieran mas en confianza invitarle a la disco donde se reúnen la mayoría de storm riders para pasar la noche y una vez allí con él comenzaría la diversión.

-tú eres…. – el de anteojos se detuvo al frente de Kazuma quien caminaba a casa recién terminado su entrenamiento.

-Iron ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Kazuma le reconoció de inmediato a pesar de la oscuridad, tomo una posición un tanto defensiva por si acaso

-Así que no me equivoqué, que coincidencia encontrarnos Kogarasumaru – Acomodó sus lentes y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente

-mi nombre es Kazu – dijo en chico un poco molesto al ver que Iron era tan engreído que ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de sus oponentes.

-si como sea ¿vas camino a Madness? Yo voy para allá.

-¿Madness? – Había logrado despertar la curiosidad del chico - ¿Qué es?

-realmente eres un novato, es la disco donde todos los storm riders se reúnen las noches del fin de semana, bueno, cuando no hay retos importantes.

-ah así que es una disco… no es muy de mi estilo…

-entiendo que no quieras ir, después de todo para un novato encontrarse de golpe con la mayoría de los reyes en un lugar abarrotado de patinadores…. – el castaño rió cínicamente esperando provocar al menor.

-No es porque les tenga miedo- se señaló a sí mismo – un Kogarasumaru puede ir a donde le plazca y el que tenga problema conmigo le derrotaré. – El de anteojos ahora tenía más ganas de someterle que nunca.

-entonces vamos, seguro muchos que no han tenido la oportunidad de ver a un integrante de tu equipo y quieren una oportunidad, con lo populares que se han vuelto últimamente…. – esto último lo dijo con un poco de rencor en la voz – además eres un subordinado de Ikki-sama aspirante a rey del cielo, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a una copa.

Kazu se sintió alagado ante esto último, la verdad el rubio era muy inteligente y sabía que la propuesta de Iron no era del todo transparente, pero al escuchar lo ultimo esa fue suficiente razón para relajarse un poco y dejarse invitar, después de todo los que antes fueron sus oponentes ahora le decían Ikki-sama a el tonto de su mejor amigo así que esto ya no se le hacía tan raro.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no traigo dinero encima me has cogido por sorpresa – el mayor un pudo evitar lamerse los labios disimuladamente - ¿o tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa?

-Sería más conveniente…. – Normalmente Iron se lo llevaría sin chistar antes de que se arrepintiera pero él también era una persona que le importaba demasiado la imagen y llegar a Madness con un chico en ropa de instituto, todo sudado, por muy lindo que fuera no era su estilo.

El estudiante suspiró con desgano – acompáñame – y ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kazu. Iron lo esperó afuera solo cinco minutos y se sorprendió al ver a Kazuma tan bien arreglado en tan poco tiempo, después de todo, la belleza innata de el rubio no necesitaba demasiados "arreglos".

Cuando el patinador había entrado a su casa a cambiarse empezó a sentir una ligera adrenalina, después de todo iba a un nuevo lugar, iba a ser una de esas noches en las que los jóvenes hacen uso de toda su jovialidad disfrutando entre música, licor y locura. Se metió a la ducha solo por un minuto para refrescarse, salió secándose rápido y poniéndose unos bóxers limpios de color negro, tomo un jean gris, una camiseta negra con verde, la sudadera que siempre usa y por último sus air treaks. Antes de Salir también agarró su móvil y una correa llena de todo tipo de accesorios para verse más "punk".

El par de patinadores iban cruzando la cuidad por calles y edificios, a una velocidad impresionante, como esta vez Kazu había dejado su gorro en casa para variar un poco, podía sentir el aire despeinándole y la gravedad de la caída hacia que su ropa subiera dejándole sentir a gran parte de su cuerpo el frio viento nocturno llenándose de energía.

Por su parte Iron divisaba entre la inmensidad de Tokio y la infinidad de luces el letrero de la tan renombrada discoteca, el ambiente nocturno definitivamente era lo suyo, el viento, la velocidad a la que patinaban y ambos saltaban obstáculos le hacía sentirse el dueño de la noche.

Cuando llegaron, Kazu se sorprendió un poco al ver tanta gente reunida afuera del local, estaba realmente abarrotado, quedaba en una calle amplia donde en esas noches no circulaban autos por ahí por lo que la gente andaba regada por toda la cuadra. Varios puestos de comida llamaron su atención, estaba realmente hambriento y al ver tantos jóvenes sentados en plena calle comiendo y bebiendo cerveza su estomago clamó por atención. Mientras Iron Clock saludaba a algunos amigos de profesión, Kazu aprovechó para comprar un bocadillo, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse algo grande y no iba a pedirle dinero al engreído maestro de tiempo en frente de sus amigos, optó mejor por esperar a que él le invitase adentro y le ofreciera comer algo, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero cuando había llegado a casa no había nadie y por lo tanto no había a quien pedirle dinero y el solo tenía un par de billetes guardados entre los cajones de su armario.

Justo cuando terminó su pequeña degustación Iron le tomó del hombro indicándole que entraran, pasaron de largo ignorando una larga fila y al llegar a la entrada el enorme guardia de seguridad dejo pasar sin titubeos al castaño, mientras que a Kazu antes de dejarle entrar le miró de arriba abajo como si tuviese mirada de rayos x.

El rubio tragó, era enorme, simplemente luces, música y caos por doquier. El lugar constaba de cinco pisos y una enorme azotea en la que también se llevaba la fiesta a otro nivel.

La estridente música y las luces verdes y azules como rayos reflejaban en las cabinas de vidrio en la que bailaban hombres y mujeres contratados por el lugar para exhibir y entretener con sus sensuales bailes al ritmo de la música electrónica. Ese lugar era todo un show.

El de anteojos se acerco peligrosamente a Kazu para susurrarle – vamos a la barra – el chico se sobresaltó un poco pero entendió que esa era la única forma de hablar en aquel sitio.

-de acuerdo, no te me pierdas de vista – el rubio repitió la acción del otro de hablarle al oído y el castaño sonrió al sentir ese cálido aliento.

Sentados en la barra Iron pidió al barman una ronda de "craze flava" y este en un santiamén le extendió una serie de seis pequeñas copas de diferentes colores cada una. El mayor tomo una verde y se la bebió de un solo sorbo sintiendo el sabor del licor de limón bastante fuerte pero como él ya estaba acostumbrado no le cayó pesado.

Kazu hizo lo mismo con uno rosa, era de toronja, apenas lo sintió en su paladar y lengua hizo una cara de asco y lo tragó arrepentido de habérselo tomado todo de un golpe, pero una vez lo sintió bajar por su garganta un explosivo sabor se desató en su boca y su cabeza se inundó de un mareo placentero, era algo realmente raro.

-tomate este otro – esta vez los labios del castaño rosaron la oreja de Kazu y el chico le miró incrédulo tomando en sus manos la copita violeta. No podía negar que ese licor era tan delicioso una vez que bajaba por tu garganta, era un sabor que nunca se había siquiera imaginado, así que no titubeó al tomarse la segunda copa también de un solo sorbo. Y la sensación se repitió, excepto por que se fusionó la toronja con uva y moras en una sensación única que duró bastante en el paladar del rubio.

-Esto es Increíble – le dijo Kazu al oído y el castaño solo acomodó sus lentes y acto seguido se tomó su segunda copa de la noche.

- La clave está en saber combinarlos – el chico sintió el aliento de Iron sumamente caliente en su nuca y pensó en que esa sensación era agradable, estaba ya más mareado con su tercera copa vacía, y ya que se le olvidó comer el licor le embragaba más rápido.

-Barman, otra ronda por favor – pidió el mayor ya que si se tomaba "craze flava" era mejor no mezclar otros licores diferentes con este, ya que por experiencia propia la había pasado muy mal y no quería que la cita se arruinara con Kazu vomitando en algún callejón en lugar de estarlo besando dócilmente.

-…yo lo dejo aquí. – Kazu no era tan estúpido como para emborracharse con alguien que apenas medio conocía, así que decidió parar aunque la nueva ronda de bebidas tenía unos colores translucidos bastante curiosos.

-bien- suspiró pesadamente el otro – al menos prueba este, es el complemento del que te acabas de tomar – aunque Iron parecía resignado, todo iba marchando bien para él en su mente.

- no lo creo…. – pero la duda del menor dejo abierta una oportunidad

-al menos completa lo que empezaste, este es la "segunda parte" del último que bebiste. – Iron empezaba a impacientarse, cada vez que hablaban y sus cálidos alientos rozaban sus pieles sentía que comenzaba a perder el control.

-okay. – el chico se llevó la copa a la boca y sintió tal placer al beber aquello que gimió un poco cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta, gemido que de no ser por la música no habría pasado desapercibido por su acompañante. Un cosquilleo acompañado de un sabor tan indescriptible y dulce como el néctar le quedó en la boca dejando al rubio totalmente fascinado.

-combinarlos está bien ¿no? – cada vez que el de anteojos le hablaba al otro al oído se acercaba cada vez más a la nívea piel.

-Sí, quiero probar más…. – definitivamente Kazu no iba a irse sin probar cada una de las cosas que Iron le ofreciera, después de todo estaban en un lugar abarrotado de gente, el del anteojos ya hasta le empezaba a caer muy bien y él no se consideraba una nena indefensa, era mejor relajarse y disfrutar un poco más, ya que este tipo de planes nunca los tenía con sus amigos habituales.

-jaja de acuerdo- El mayor se bebió dos copas a la vez y al tragarlas inmediatamente le dio un beso a Kazu, el cual no alcanzó a reaccionar y entonces el de anteojos aprovechó para colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena iniciando un ardiente beso francés. Los sabores se mezclaron y el menor no pudo evitar responder el beso saboreando los vestigios de licor en la boca del castaño. Cuando ambos rompieron el beso y el agridulce sabor quedó en sus labios Kazu sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza y la rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES?

-cálmate, nadie nos vio, todos están demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos- se acomodó los lentes. – además no estuvo mal ¿verdad? –esto último lo dijo relamiéndose los labios sinuosamente

-…. –El estudiante iba a levantarse pero el otro le detuvo

-ya te dije que te calmes – ya con un tono más amable en la voz logrando que el rubio se sentara de nuevo dudoso – simplemente olvidemos eso y continuemos la noche apenas comienza – y palmeándole el hombro logro que se quedara _"este tipo tan fácil de manipular con tragos encima, aunque mejor voy con más cautela, ya que al final es un favor que le haré a él también disfrutará como nunca" _

- que no se repita – _"ah mierda, eso es lo más raro que he hecho, pero no puedo negar que me gustó el sabor que quedó en mi boca…" _ el licor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ya que en otra situación habría golpeado a Iron o al que fuera sin titubear y se hubiera ido iracundo.

Después de esa y otra ronda, la poca lucidez de Kazu veía que Iron no tenia comportamientos extraños, aunque su poca sobriedad no era sufriente para determinar que estaba a salvo, él siguió ahí en aquel lugar, charlando abiertamente con el de lentes.

-¿bailamos? O es que no sabes... – bromeó el mayor, el licor también le había afectado un poco haciéndole más bromista.

-¡Idiota no seas idiota! Por supuesto que sé – y sin decir más ambos se abrieron paso al centro de la pista de baile abarrotada de jóvenes bailando todos con todos. La música era de lo más de animada y los más arriesgados hacían trucos en el aire, eso sí, cuidando de no lastimar a nadie o serian vetados de ahí de por vida.

Kazu miró a Iron Clock, se movía como nadie, era tan bueno que debería estar exhibiendo su baile en una de esas cabinas de vidrio, Kazu no era que bailara muy a menudo pero también sabía lo básico así que comenzó ante la atenta mirada del de anteojos.

Deseaba ese cuerpo, vaya que lo deseaba, esos mechones rubios moverse al ritmo de la música y el sudor resbalando por su piel revelado el estado de su agitado cuerpo, le miraba de arriba abajo como hipnotizado por ese menear de caderas.

Que sensación tan increíble la que sentía con esos tragos en la cabeza, las luces y la gente por doquier, era su primera vez allí y se sentía como un loco en el país de las maravillas, veía a una linda chica que bailaba como posesa, cuando desvió sus ojos hacia su amigo, él bailaba mirándolo fijo, con un brillo de sensualidad detrás de los lentes y entonces unas manos se posaron sobre las caderas de su acompañante, detrás del castaño estaba otro chico bailando y haciendo a Iron bailar mas sensualmente al notarse acompañado.

"_¿Quién está detrás de mí?"_ Se preguntó el mayor y volteo el cuello para ver a uno de sus amigos de fiestas, sonrió y mirando directamente a Kazu como este lo miraba a él, siguió bailando viéndose aún más sensual, ya que el otro bailarín le levantaba su camisa cuando pasaba las manos desde las caderas hasta el pecho.

"_¡¿Pero qué demo... como puede bailar así con un chico?" _vaya que se estaban divirtiendo esos dos, y pensó que necesitaba una pareja de baile y miró a su alrededor, una chica cerca a él bailaba y la tomó de la mano acercándola para menearse con ella pero sin despegar los ojos del castaño. La chica no bailaba tan bien como él esperaba pero al menos no se vería tan solo.

Iron frunció el seño, era él el que había pasado todo el proceso para embriagar al rubio y hacerlo entrar en ambiente, no iba a dejárselo a una tonta aparecida para que ella se llevara los frutos de su trabajo, se separó de su bailarín de paso y jaló a Kazu de un brazo, haciendo que se despegara de la chica la cual se volteó para bailar con otro y atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo.

El mayor comenzó a moverse incitando al otro a hacerlo, el rubio aún se debatía entre bailar o no pero finalmente se dejó llevar bailando aún sin atreverse a poner las manos sobre Iron. Hubo un momento tenso, a pesar de que Kazu había entrado en ambiente, no le parecía del todo usual bailar _tan cerca_ de otro hombre, pero en ese momento como por arte de magia se desató una tonelada de espuma que caía desde el techo directamente a la pista de baile del primer piso. Todos se volvieron locos de euforia, el rubio dejó el poco control que tenia sobre si mismo entregándose a lo que era la fiesta más increíble en la que había estado jamás. Todo el mundo bailaba empapado de espuma, Iron se pegó completamente al cuerpo de Kazu, quien no solo le seguía el ritmo sino que cruzó sus manos en la espalda del mayor y le dejó pasear las manos al de anteojos por su ropa pegada al cuerpo. El mayor sonrió para sí mismo tocando a Kazu por donde podía, obviamente todo dentro de lo que se considera "bailar" para que el chico no se asustara.

-Bailas de maravilla, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por la música – le dijo al oído y el otro obedeció entregándose más a las sensaciones, sentía mucho calor a pesar de tener la camisa empapada por la espuma húmeda, con el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas él seguía bailando pegado al maestro del tiempo.

El mayor se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata abriendo rápidamente los primeros cuatro botones, por si de pronto al chico le entraban ganas de tocarle y también dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos.

-Gracias por traerme…Iron – Kazu apenas podía hablar bien

-Para mí es un placer – le dijo al oído acariciando la sensible zona con ambas manos en el cuello del menor buscando calentarlo. El estudiante hacia mucho rato que no podía pensar claramente así que no opuso resistencia y al dejarse hacer se calentaba más y más a cada momento ante los toqueteos del ex integrante de Behimoth, empezando a anhelar más contacto puso sus manos en el cuello del mayor acercándose más a al cuerpo ajeno.

Iron se emocionó viendo que sus caricias surtían efecto, y empezó a lamerle la oreja sinuosamente y Kazu se calentaba como todo un adolescente, en uno de los meneos el muslo del mayor rozó la entrepierna ajena pudiendo notar una gran erección.

Llevó una de sus manos al lugar acariciando sobre el jean, pero Kazu intentó retroceder asustado de lo que el mismo estaba haciendo y dejándose hacer y ahí fue cuando el de anteojos tenía que tomar la gran decisión, besarle de nuevo, si se dejaba hacer ya lo tendría por seguro a su merced pero si se resistía definitivamente no habría nada que hacer para lograr llevárselo a la cama.

Dejando todo a la suerte, volvió a atraerle hacia su cuerpo y juntó sus labios con los del integrante de Kogarasumaru trasmitiéndole con un beso nada casto todo lo que deseaba de él. Sonrió en medio del beso al sentirse levemente correspondido por la lengua de Kazu, que al parecer desobedecía a su amo actuando por cuenta propia contrariando lo que la confusa mente del rubio lograba medio pensar.

El besó fue interrumpido – Kazu, déjate llevar por un momento, ¿puedes sentir cuanto te deseo? – le habló al oído acercando su pelvis a la del otro haciendo fricción. El rubio no respondió nada pero se dejo hacer, entre la multitud que bailaba en la pista se veía de todo, chicos bailando con chicos, chicas con chicas, todos con todos y en medio de esa multitud de patinadores dos jóvenes más, que también sienten y quieren divertirse, todo se reduce a eso sin dar cabida a tabús y banalidades.

Volvieron a besarse, saboreando el gustillo ajeno mezclado con residuos del alcohol de frutas, el mayor interrumpió el beso y se posicionó detrás de su acompañante mientras este aprovechaba para recuperar el aliento, sintió a Iron bailar detrás suyo y volvió a seguirle el ritmo mientras el de anteojos se encargaba de subir el calor de ambos repartiéndole besos y lamidas por el cuello. Kazu no era lo que se denominaba un "uke dócil" así que no iba a quedarse quieto, con sus manos empezó a tocar el cabello y el cuello del castaño, mientras el otro le quitaba la sudadera azul cielo que tanto lo caracteriza y metía las manos debajo de la camiseta negra. El rubio aun no acababa de creer todo lo que estaba haciendo en público, aunque el 99% de gente ahí estaba con tragos en la cabeza y metida en lo suyo, el chico aún se sentía un poco cohibido a pesar de su gran erección rogando por ser atendida.

Como si el de anteojos además de controlar el tiempo pudiera leer el pensamiento, dirigió la mano que acariciaba el abdomen del rubio hacia su entrepierna, acariciando con fuerza suficiente para que el otro gimiera de placer aun siendo frotado por encima del jean. Como si el lugar les diera luz verde para pasar a complacerse mutuamente, el lugar quedó a oscuras totalmente y acto seguido un centenar de rayos delgados de luz roja se movían como locos por todo el lugar, dejando la pista del centro más oscura y la gente apenas y se reconocía entre sí en aquel privado ambiente, eso sin mencionar que desde los pisos superiores al observar la pista de baile solo se veía superficialmente un montón de cabezas.

Iron frotaba su pelvis contra el trasero de Kazu y le masajeaba por encima la entrepierna mientras el rubio en respuesta se giraba de vez en cuando para besarle y seguía paseando ambos brazos por el cuerpo del de anteojos tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance como si estuviera haciéndole un reconocimiento a ciegas. Todo eso sin dejar de bailar. (N/A: es una imagen bastante erótica, imaginen: a Kazu sonrojado, con sudor y el cabello totalmente despeinado y pegado a su frente, mientras Iron está detrás de él con una mirada lasciva, tocándole la entrepierna y con una mano metida debajo de la camiseta de Kazu, y este con ambos brazos en el cabello del castaño *sangrado nasal*)

Kazu se dio la vuelta y quedando frente al castaño termino de desabrocharle la camisa, le sacó la corbata por encima de la cabeza sin desanudarla y se la puso el mismo, Iron sonrió y atrayéndole de la corbata lo besó, se dio inicio a una batalla de lenguas donde ninguno de los dos quería perder, y aprovechando esa distracción el de anteojos desabrochó el jean de Kazu y después de bajar la cremallera introdujo la mano dentro de los interiores para liberarle el miembro, el rubio se sobresaltó pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle al mayor este ya estaba masajeándole magistralmente y en lugar de un insultarle solo pudo gemir. Aunque nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando entre los dos storm riders, Iron de todas formas atrajo lo más que pudo a Kazu hacia su cuerpo para que no se sintiera expuesto y mordiéndole insistentemente una oreja continuó dándole placer ignorando un poco sus propias necesidades, pensando que más adelante el rubio le retribuiría todo.

"_Más, más, más… no puedo controlarme y a estas alturas tampoco quiero hacerlo…" _

-Iron… pagaras por… hacerme caer en esto… ah…. – el rubio decía esto solo por decir ya que incluso hasta agradecía internamente el placer que el otro le estaba haciendo sentir

-Lo sé – bromeó – sé que esto no te gusta – presionó el glande del chico al tiempo que le introducía la lengua en la oreja

-bastardo…. – Kazu jadeante acariciaba los pectorales del mayor y también se aventuró a lamer, el de anteojos cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua recorrerle el cuello.

-¿quieres…más de mí? – Mientras con la mano libre se desabrochaba su pantalón – entiendo, te daré más entonces – y sonriendo liberó su miembro para frotarlo contra el del rubio.

- que carajos… ah hm – no pudo rechazar el pedazo de carne que el otro le ofrecía, estaba caliente e hinchado de esperar, entonces Kazu llevó una mano hacia ambos penes y los masturbó sintiéndose más excitado al tocar el ajeno, tan grande y húmedo, al contrario de cómo él siempre había pensado que tocar un pene le resultaría asqueroso, ahí podía apreciar la ironía de la vida.

-eso es – el de anteojos se le comía la boca al otro y apenas se separaba para hablar – rápido.

-seguimos…estando en p-público

-… ¿crees que somos los únicos? Ah… no estás ni cerca de…tener la razón, imagina la cantidad de gente que…hm está…está haciéndolo – comenzó a besarle de nuevo el cuello al rubio – imagina cuanto están disfrutando – le presionaba el glande y hacia círculos sobre él para luego volver con el masaje de arriba abajo, el estudiante se concentraba en las palabras del mayor y en la sensual y agitada música, ciertamente se olía la lascivia en el ambiente. Ambos miembros ya expulsaban el líquido pre seminal y el maestro del tiempo llevó sus dedos húmedos con la sustancia a su boca para luego volverlos a humedecer al frotar de nuevo los miembros, los llevó a la boca del rubio y este los lamió sin chistar, no introduciéndolos a su boca sino sacando su lengua para limpiarlos de arriba abajo, Iron también comenzó a lamer sus dedos y ambas lenguas se encontraban y rozaban mientras las caderas de los dos se movían al ritmo de la masturbación una contra la otra.

-quiero chupártelo – dijo al oído del menor con la voz más sensual que pudo – probar tu sabor…hm ¿tú me probarías a mi? – al preguntar empujó fuerte su pene hacia el rubio.

-ah hm quizás…. – respondió juguetonamente entre jadeos –pero si quieres probar… el mío primero no… no tengo problema – el oír a Ion hablarle sucio lo ponía más cachondo si era posible, le besó - ¿te gusta mi sabor?

-Sí… - la mano con la que masajeaba ambos miembros la llevó a la boca del ojiazul – ¿te gusta el mío?

-delicioso

-vamos a… un lugar más… - guardó su pene en la ropa interior y subió la cremallera. El otro lo imitó dudoso y tomando del codo a Iron se dejó guiar hacia afuera de la pista, llegaron a uno de los rincones de la disco y el mayor puso a Kazu contra una columna, a los alrededores había bastante gente bailando pero la comuna los ocultaba un poco y las luces rojas casi no llegaban hasta aquel lugar.

Una segunda ola de espuma cayó y todos corrieron a la pista del centro a recibirla, entonces Iron se agachó y sacando de nuevo el erecto pene de Kazu y el suyo propio también, comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del chico concentrándose después en la punta.

El integrante de Kogarasumaru jadeaba sin control y sus gemidos roncos ahora se escuchaban un poco más claros para el de anteojos al verse sin tanta gente alrededor. Puso ambas manos sobre la cabellera castaña y ahora que no tenía que fingir estar bailando podía acariciarle más suavemente. El otro se puso de pie y besando a Kazu apasionadamente para que sintiera el sabor salado de su propio pene comenzó a masturbarse.

-Ahora es tu turno – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, el ojiazul dudó un momento pero después lentamente se puso de rodillas y todavía incrédulo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer comenzó a lamerle el glande. El castaño retiró la mano de su miembro y la puso sobre los rubios cabellos echando la cabeza para atrás y relamiéndose los labios. El estudiante metiendo todo lo que más pudo en su boca empezó el movimiento de vaivén mientas su lengua se movía a lo largo del trozo de carne, arrancando sonoros jadeos a su acompañante.

-ni se te ocurra correrte en mi boca – Kazu volvió a su labor y el otro solo sonrió en respuesta acariciándole los cabellos como si fuera su mascota.

Pasaron un rato así y Kazu se puso de pie cuando se cansó, le dio un furtivo beso a Iron quien de inmediato llevo la mano a el pene del rubio para atenderle de nuevo, lo puso de cara contra la pared y le bajo el jean y la ropa interior hasta que sus glúteos quedaran afuera y sin pudor alguno comenzó a masajearlos.

El otro con ambas manos sobre la columna para apoyarse, movía las caderas al ritmo de la mano en su miembro, sintió el miembro del otro frotarse contra sus glúteos y se sorprendió un poco pero no detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas.

-quiero metértelo…hm… ¿eres virgen de aquí no?

-¡por supuesto! Y no… ah...am…no vas a hacerlo…

-¿y por qué no? – rió mordiéndole el cuello a Kazu

- ¿es obvio no?... tengo catorce, no voy a…hm perderla ahora

- te gustará… te lo haré oh suavemente…

-y-ya te dije que no… ohm mm, si insistes me iré…. – definitivamente no iba a tener sexo con otro chico, bueno, ya lo había hecho, le había practicado sexo oral pero eran ya demasiadas cosas por una noche.

-vamos… déjame hacértelo, además no puedes irte…tienes que correrte primero – ambos soltaron una carcajada entre jadeos

-ya te lo dije…ah ahí sí justo ahí hm… y tu también tienes que correrte – volteó su cuello para enredar la lengua con la del castaño, quien frotaba más intensamente su pene contra sus glúteos sintiendo que el orgasmo no tardaría.

Con los espasmos de tener el clímax cerca, Kazu gemía roncamente mientas pedía por mas, el castaño al verle desesperado aprovechó y metió su glande en la entrada de Kazu que ante tanto placer que sentía no le dolió mucho, Iron masturbaba a ambos desesperadamente, sudando a montones por el esfuerzo hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el rubio, llenándole de semen. El ojiazul sintió una oleada de placer desde los pies hasta la cabeza, incluso se le hizo la mirada borrosa, como si fuera a morir de placer y estuviera más vivo que nunca al mismo tiempo. Con la respiración agitada y el sudor al máximo ambos consumaron lo que sería el último y el más apasionado beso de la noche, incluso un poco de saliva se escurría por las comisuras. Gimieron y se tensionaron hasta que los espasmos cesaron y sus cuerpos totalmente satisfechos se relajaron cayendo al suelo. Kazu estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la columna que le había servido de apoyo antes e Iron Clock sentado frente a él tratando de normalizar su respiración, se miraron fugazmente antes de empezar a acomodar sus prendas de nuevo.

-bastardo hijo de perra…. – le dijo con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie y sentía como el semen del maestro del tiempo escurría por sus piernas manchando sus bóxers cálidamente.

-te espero por aquí otra vez Kazuma – con una sonrisa cínica le lanzo un besito y el otro le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, Iron reaccionó y en respuesta le mandó un puño en la mejilla también.

Ambos se miraron con una mirada cómplice

-… me debes una, tal vez venga a cobrártela

- y tú me debes una follada a tu culo – le respondió acomodándose los lentes

- jódete – el rubio sonrió y con una señal de mano se fue caminando lentamente del lugar abriéndose paso entre la gente, y el castaño lo imitó caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

-agua con hielo por favor – y el barman se la tendió de inmediato riéndose por lo bajo al ver al castaño tan desordenado, recordó como de bien arreglado había llegado el maestro del tiempo y entonces dedujo lo que había pasado y con quien había pasado al no ver a su acompañante.

Las cosas no habían sido por completo como hubiera querido pero no podía negar que la había pasado excelente, después de todo follarse en una sola noche a Kazu era demasiado incluso para alguien con su experiencia. Tomó de su vaso y rió, recordando todo, no había sido precisamente un desvirgue pero al menos había sido el primer chico en llegar tan lejos con él, hasta se había derramado en su cálido interior, imaginó como hubiera sido de haberle podido penetrar completamente y su miembro despertó un poco, tomándose todo el contenido del vaso se tranquilizó.

-qué asco… hueles a sexo ¿con quién te acostaste? – incluso hasta Ciclops Hammer estaba ahí.

-si te parece asqueroso para que preguntas – se acomodó los lentes sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo

-es por curiosidad, además se ve que la pasaste bien, nunca te vi tan desarreglado en mi vida – explicó el peli plateado – ni siquiera cuando peleas

-ajaja es un secreto – sonrió imaginando la cara del rubio donde todos supieran lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿además de todo también te golpeó? – Señalándole la mejilla – no sabía que te gusta el sadomaso – rió

-Cállate – se puso el vaso con hielo sobra la mejilla roja – sabes que siempre la paso bien, mucho más de lo que llegarás a pasarla tú, eso si es que algún día lo haces – le contestó divertido. El otro solo lo ignoró indignado.

"_no voy a decirle a nadie, no es mi estilo, además esto aún no acaba Kazuma… " _

El rubio llegó a su casa hecho polvo, no se explicaba como había podido llegar hasta ahí. Como pudo se quitó los air treaks para no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras, si sus padres lo vieran así pensarían que alguien lo había violado en un callejón, ya que tanto olor a semen no podía ser producto de un solo chico. Tirándose pesadamente en su cama, miro rápidamente el reloj en la mesita de noche antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"_mierda…." _El primer pensamiento del chico al despertarse con la luz del sol en la cara, con lo cansado que había llegado anoche se le olvido cerrar las cortinas, esa luz y el dolor de cabeza lo iban a matar.

Se levantó e inmediatamente fue al baño a tomarse una aspirina y a lavarse la cara, se miro al espejo y vio su mejilla un poco roja. Se acordaba de todo perfectamente. Con un ligero sonrojo e ignorando los reproches en su cabeza comenzó por quitarse los jeans y acto seguido los bóxers, estos estaban pegados a su piel gracias a la esperma seca y entonces terminando de quitarse todo pensó _"cuando se es esclavo del placer… uno no piensa bien lo que está haciendo…" _ y entonces se dio cuenta de que la corbata de Iron estaba entre su ropa tirada en el suelo, recordando de nuevo todo lo sucedido se metió a la ducha, realmente estaba oliendo mal.

Desayunó el triple de lo normal aun en toalla y se vistió después, cuando se puso el gorro e intentaba acordarse en qué momento de la noche perdió su preciada sudadera azul cielo, se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y ahí llegaban Ikki, Buccha y Ringo. Volteo rápidamente para meterse en la cama y hacerse el dormido pero en un santiamén Ikki ya estaba parado sobre el marco de su ventana gracias a los Air Treaks.

-Kazu ¿no vienes al instituto hoy? Tenemos que tomar esas tutorías aunque sean un jodido fastidio

-de acuerdo, no quería ir hoy pero ya que están aquí…

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Ajaja ¿te dejaste golpear? Que débil…

-Cállate y deja de hablar tan fuerte, estas por explotarme la cabeza – el chico se masajeaba las sienes mientras tomaba su mochila y saltaba por la ventana al igual que Ikki

-Oi Kazu – le saludó el moreno

-Hola chicos

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Ah ¿esto? No es nada fue ayer cuando volvía a casa de entrenar

-Que pedazo de mierda, el que haya sido debe conocer el poder de nuestro equipo – Ikki ni sabia quien había sido y ya estaba armando venganza

-Déjalo ya, ya me las pagará…

Y así paso las siguientes cuatro horas hasta que salieron del instituto, Kazu no había hablado mucho en todo el día, estaba muy cansado, solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir, dormir y dormir para sentirse mejor antes de que llegara la noche.

Iba lento impulsado por sus air treaks, hablaba con Ikki acerca de los próximos planes de Kogarasumaru para esa noche hasta que una pregunta les hizo salirse del tema

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Dónde está tu sudadera? – preguntó el despistado cuervo

-Ay que ver cómo eres de idiota, llevo todo el día sin ella – se encogió de hombros

-Por eso mismo te digo que ahora que me doy cuenta ¡¿Qué quieres pelea o qué? – mostrándole sus puños

-Aunque quisiera no podría pelear imbécil, la perdí por ahí

Y entonces cuando iban cerca de la casa del rubio pudieron ver la famosa sudadera colgada del buzón.

-¡mira! – Dijo señalando exageradamente Ikki– aquí está pasando una mierda muy rara…

El rubio sorprendido la tomó sabiendo que Iron Clock había estado por ahí… _"perfecto"_ pensó

-Está hecha un desastre… – se encogió de hombros de nuevo – bien nos vemos a las nueve – y sin decir más entró a su casa dejando ahí parado a el cuervo, totalmente confundido, Ikki se rascó la cabeza y siguió su camino a casa.

La metió a la lavadora, quería que estuviera lista para ponérsela en la noche, ahora que lo pensaba, el también tenía algo de Iron, pensó en buscarlo para devolvérselo pero al recordar su cara se enfureció un poco.

Sirvió un plato de cereal y se dispuso a comer aún ligeramente enfadado

"_Que infantil… yo también estuve de acuerdo con lo que hicimos, es culpa de ambos, no puedo simplemente odiarlo por algo que pasa normalmente y que además yo disfruté,…aunque me las debe de igual forma por jugar sucio embriagándome primero, esto aún no se acaba" _dejo la cuchara entre sus labios y con una sonrisa triunfal decidió que esa misma noche le devolvería la corbata, ese sería el primer paso de su nuevo plan.

Fin (n/n)

Si quieren continuación déjenme un review y si a varios les gusta lo haré gustosa, seria la segunda parte acerca de los planes de Kazu kukuku- :D


End file.
